


Birthday

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober [13]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: BevCrusherDay, Birthday, F/M, Flufftober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly turns 25





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> It's #BevCrusherDay!!

The _Stargazer_ docked with Starbase thirty-two with a click of the stays and Jack and Jean-Luc were the first to debark alongside their other best friend, Walker Keel.  They had come to the base specifically to celebrate Beverly’s twenty-fifth birthday, and to visit Wesley, the apple of his father and honorary uncle’s eyes. 

The three men rushed through the station, playfully shoving one another out of the way as the vied to see who would be the first to Beverly’s door.  Jean-Luc easily outstripped both his friends and he was soon entering his passcode in to the door panel and he gave a cheery wave to the other two as the door slid shut with a soft hiss.  Jean-Luc looked around the familiar quarters.  Despite being on a starbase, Beverly had done her best to create a cosy environment for the fifteen-month old who was playing on the floor with some soft blocks.  Wesley squealed when he saw Jean-Luc and lifted his little arms up to the man.  Jean-Luc grinned and hefted the baby up into his arms and pressed a kiss against his chubby cheeks. “Missed you, my boy.” 

“M ssssss oooo.” Jean-Luc laughed. “Good try.  Wesley, what’s your name?”

“Wuhssssss!”  Wesley clapped and Jean-Luc grinned. “Great job, Wes!  Can you wish Mommy a happy birthday? She’s twenty-five today.”  
  
“Hap Burr?” Beverly rolled her eyes and took her son into her arms after Jean-Luc greeted her with a kiss. “Close enough. Where's Jack?"  
  
"Dada!" Wes exclaimed. "You spend every day with me and can't say mama, but dada, who you see once a month, was your first word."  
  
"M m m m m m m m." Jean-Luc chuckled. "That's a start. Jack and Walker are down the hall. I won." Jean-Luc puffed out his chest with pride and Beverly laughed.  
  
"Hmm. What did you win?"  
  
"I get to take you out to dinner, if you'd like. Unless you want to go out with Jack. Then I'll look after my favourite fifteen-month-old." Beverly shook her head. "You boys still act like you're at the Academy." She rolled her eyes and passed Wesley back to her best friend who grinned back and quipped, "Mm, but you love us."  
  
Beverly snorted as the door opened and Jack and Walker entered. Walker went up to Beverly and dipped her low before kissing her. "Oi, she's my wife!"  
  
Walker grinned at his friend as Jack greeted his wife and son. "When Beverly married you, she married _all_ of us." Beverly took Wesley from Jean-Luc and passed him to his other uncle. "Great! I need husband number three to change Wesley's diaper." Walker grumbled, but took the giggling baby into his bedroom. Beverly winked at Jean-Luc.  
  
"So, husband number two. I see you were beat out again by Jean-Luc."  
  
"Hey, how come he's number one?"  
  
"He got here first," Beverly grinned. "You should _never_ race the only Freshman to win the Academy marathon." Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine. Go out with Johnny.  At least I get to sleep with you."  
  
Beverly arched an eyebrow. "Hmm." She tucked her arm into Jean-Luc's before waving a cheeky good-bye to her husband. "So, where are you taking me?"

 


End file.
